Episode 9034 (14th November 2016)
Plot Angry Gary tells Sarah to leave him alone and lies in wait for David to re-open the salon after his lunch break. The police take statements from Johnny and Jenny at the factory, while at the salon flat an oblivious Aidan arranges to have Maria's locks changed to protect her from Caz. Tracy assumes that Ken's mystery visitor is Peter as he's been acting cagey lately but he denies the charge. Confronted by Gary, David begs his accuser not to go the police, telling him how guilty he feels for what happened to Anna. Gary thumps him and tells him to stay away from his family. Craig warns Seb not to get Faye involved with buying knock-off gear. Seb dismissively tells him to leave Faye to him. Michael shares his discovery about Pat with Anna and asks her advice but she tells him to leave her out of it as she has enough going on. Aidan is stunned to learn that Johnny has handed the scissors over to the police and tells his dad that he's landed him in it along with Maria. David learns that Clayton has been handed a minimum 15 year sentence. He guesses that Sarah and Gary are together and can't believe that she's gone for another man with a grudge against her family. Michael pretends to Pat that he wants to buy one of the flats for him and Gail. Pat is suspicious as they both know he can't afford it. DS MacKinnon confronts Maria with the scissors and arrests her for Caz's murder. Kirk takes charge of Liam. Peter looks forward to seeing Adam again and regrets not paying more attention to him in the past to do right by Susan. Tracy thinks he feels inadequate due to Adam being a solicitor and successful. Gary is about to tell Anna the truth but decides against it when he sees how much pain she's in. She's worried that people will stare at her. Pat is thrilled when Vinny turns up with their tickets to Mexico. He later snaps at Eileen when she picks his rucksack with the ticket inside off the sofa. Seb tells Faye that Craig threatened him and suggests that he fancies her. DS McKinnon puts Maria in a cell. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and cell area *Weatherfield General - Corridor Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police arrest Maria on suspicion of murder; Michael tells Anna about Phelan's phone call and how he is planning to do a runner to Mexico; Gary is furious to realise his mum is scarred for life and David is to blame; and the identity of Ken's mystery visitor leaves Tracy in the dark. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,940,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes